


Nothing

by whothellknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Forbidden Love, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Leukemia, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Memories, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: Bo w niebie można być szczęśliwym dopiero wtedy, gdy zdobędziesz na Ziemi odwzajemnioną miłość i ukochana osoba postawi sobie ciebie na pierwszym miejscu. Inaczej znikasz, niewidoczny przez inne dusze, wśród jasnych obłoków, z aniołami dokoła.





	Nothing

Podobno po śmierci ludzie trafiają do nieba, pełnego boskiej łaski i miłości, gdzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi i nie przejmują się zupełnie niczym. Otóż nie jest to do końca prawda. Obraz rzeczywistego "Nieba" jest nieco inny. Co prawda, po niebiańskich uliczkach przechadzają się skrzydlate anioły, pilnując dusz, które tam trafiły i obserwując je, a w powietrzu unoszą się miliardy małych chmurek, które dodają uroku temu miejscu. Jednak wcale nie jest tam tak wspaniale jak mogłoby się wydawać na pozór. Jest to kraina, w której dopóki jest się samemu, nie jest się szczęśliwym. By osiągnąć to spełnienie, trzeba czekać na śmierć miłości swojego życia, gdyż dopiero kiedy jest się w Niebie we dwoje, można być szczęśliwym. Osoby, które są tam samotne, dla innych dusz są zupełnie niewidoczne. Jedynie anioły mogą dostrzec te biedne duszyczki, które oczekują przybycia swojej miłości. Niestety są też tacy umarli, którzy zostają samotni na wieki, powoli zamieniając się w nicość.

~*~

Jednym z duchów, które czekają na pobyt w tym miejscu jest Harry. Chłopiec, który w wieku szesnastu lat zmarł na białaczkę. To pogodny, nieco nieśmiały nastolatek o wielkim kochającym sercu, który za życia sprowadzał radość do każdego miejsca, w którym tylko dane było mu przebywać. Wiecznie się uśmiechał i rumienił. Nawet przez pierwsze miesiące swojej choroby, starał się pocieszać wszystkich, żartować ze swojego stanu. Doznał jednak małego załamania, gdy zaczęły wypadać mu włosy. To była jego mała osobista porażka.  
Wszyscy bowiem kochali jego gęste czekoladowe loczki i Harry bał się, że bez nich będzie zbyt brzydki, by ktoś mógł go oglądać. Od tych myśli oddalił go jego ówczesny chłopak - Louis, który wytłumaczył mu, że to nie jego wina, że tak wygląda i to po prostu symbol jego walki z chorobą.  
Harry kochał Louisa nad życie i rozpaczliwie chciał zostać z nim żywy na jak najdłuższy czas. Obaj błagali Boga w codziennych modlitwach, by było im to dane. Gdy Louisa nie było, Harry po kryjomu płakał w poduszkę, leżąc zwinięty w kłębek na swoim szpitalnym łóżku. Gdy zaś Louis był w domu, co rzadko się zdarzało, gdyż chciał być cały czas przy Harrym, rozklejał się również i prosił, by aniołowie nie odbierali mu jego słoneczka, jego Harry'ego.

~*~

W ostatniej fazie swojej choroby, Harry niemal cały czas spał. Budził się tylko na chwilę w ciągu dnia, by zobaczyć smutną twarz Louisa, który oddychał z ulgą, widząc, że choć jeszcze na chwilę, może już ostatni raz, jest w stanie zobaczyć te cudowne zielone oczy swojego aniołka i jego słaby uśmiech.  
W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym Harry nie obudził się wcale. Louis od rana miał przeczucie, że to ten dzień, w którym po raz ostatni zobaczy żywego Harry'ego, a fakt że młodszy ani razu nie otworzył oczu, tylko go w tym utwierdzał. Louis się nie pomylił. Około północy, obudził śpiącego szatyna głośny dźwięk maszyn, do których podłączony był szesnastoletni Harry. Lekarze wbiegli do sali, wypraszając Louisa, który wychodząc, rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko, kuląc się przy ścianie i chowając twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Spotkamy się kiedyś w niebie mój aniołku... - Louis wyszeptał w nicość. Gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo się pomylił, wypuszczając z ust to stwierdzenie.

~*~

Harry przegrał walkę z rakiem. Świat Louisa się skończył.  
Tomlinson wciąż pamiętał, co powiedział do niego Harry, przy ich ostatniej rozmowie:

\- Ułóż sobie życie Lou, gdy mnie już nie będzie. Proszę, nie chcę, żebyś był sam do końca życia. Bądź szczęśliwy, wtedy ja też będę.

Wtedy ciałem Louisa wstrząsnął szloch, a sam chłopak rzucił się do przodu, tuląc w ramionach kruche i słabe ciałko Harry'ego.

~*~

Tomlinson zrobił to, o co prosił go Harry. Dwa lata później po raz kolejny był w związku, tym razem z niejakim Zaynem Malikiem, zdolnym prawnikiem, z którym Louis po kilku miesiącach wziął ślub i założył rodzinę. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy i czuł, że zrobił dobrze, że Harry patrzy na niego z góry i się uśmiecha. Choć to Styles był pierwszą miłością Louisa i Tomlinson nigdy o nim nie zapomniał, wiedział że to Zayn był mu przeznaczony i że to właśnie on jest miłością jego życia.

~*~

Po śmierci Harry trafił do niebiańskiej krainy, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić i gdzie iść. Chłopiec błąkał się poprzez nieznane białe ścieżki, aż w końcu stanął przed nim jeden z aniołów. Miał duże, białe skrzydła i niebieskie koszulę oraz spodnie. Jego głowę okalały krótko przystrzyżone włosy, a na twarzy miał lekki zarost. Wyglądał na około dwadzieścia lat, ale Harry nie dał się zwieść.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc w poddenerwowaniu nos. 

\- Jestem aniołem. - powiedział tamten z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Domyśliłem się... - Harry odgarnął z twarzy loczki, które na szczęście po śmierci odzyskał. - A tak dokładniej?

\- Mam na imię Liam. A ty jesteś Harry, prawda?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

-Skąd wiesz? - Zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Bo jestem twoim aniołem stróżem - oświadczył spokojnie, przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu.

\- Co? - pisnął zaskoczony. - Ale przecież ja już nie żyję, nie potrzebuję cię... - szesnastolatek mówił zdezorientowany.

\- A czy nie masz pytań, na które chciałbyś znać odpowiedź? - zapytał anioł wyrozumiale.

\- W sumie...mam... - wymamrotał Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po pustych, zamglonych uliczkach.

\- Więc pytaj Harry. - rzekł anioł spokojnie siadając na ławce, której Harry by przysiągł, że wcześniej tam nie było.

\- Czy jestem w niebie? - zapytał chłopiec, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

\- To jest tylko poczekalnia, mały. Po tej rozmowie będziesz mógł wejść do nieba, gdzie zobaczysz innych ludzi, inne...dusze. - odpowiedział Liam.

Harry usiadł na ławce obok Liama.

\- Mogę pytać dalej? - spojrzał na anioła, a ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Jest w niebie ktoś, kogo znam?

Liam zawahał się zanim odpowiedział:

\- Jest, ale Harry...muszę cię o coś zapytać.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony i kiwnął głową na znak, że słucha.

\- Masz miłość swojego życia Harry? - Chłopiec zaskoczony tym pytaniem, pokiwał szybko głową.

\- Tak, oczywiście, ale Louis żyje. - powiedział zdezorientowany Harry. Liam wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak.

\- To dobrze...ale tu w niebie są pewne zasady, o których widzę że muszę ci powiedzieć. - zaczął Liam, porządkując myśli. - Tutaj żyje się parami. Ze swoją bratnią duszą. A póki obie osoby połączone ze sobą wzajemną miłością nie trafią do nieba, ta która trafi tu pierwsza...jest niewidoczna.

-Niewidoczna? To znaczy? -zapytał coraz bardziej przestraszony chłopiec.

\- Żaden z duchów w Niebie nie będzie cię widział. Jedynie ty będziesz widział wszystkie dusze, które mają ze sobą swoich partnerów. Dopiero kiedy Louis...umrze...będziesz równie widoczny co inni. Póki co, będą cię widzieć jedynie anioły. - Liam powiedział, patrząc uważnie na Harry'ego.

Szesnastolatek patrzył na swoje bose stopy, myśląc nad tym.

\- Rozumiem. - wyszeptał w końcu cichutko.

\- Chodź Harry, myślę, że możemy już wejść do nieba. - anioł ujął dłoń młodszego i weszli razem przez potężne srebrne drzwi do pomieszczenia, które zdawało się nie mieć końca. Było tu bardzo kolorowo, a dzieci skakały po małych chmurkach wiszących w powietrzu. Dorośli prowadzili ze sobą żywe dyskusje, gestykulując przy tym. Nikt jednak nawet nie spojrzał na Harry'ego, co oznaczało, że Liam miał rację, gdy mówił mu że będzie niewidoczny. Szesnastolatek zwrócił większą uwagę na stroje będących tu dusz. Byli tu ludzie z różnych epok. Niektóre panie miały ogromne, bogate w ozdoby suknie, a niektóre wąskie dżinsy i cienkie podkoszulki. Taka różnorodność była również w ubiorze będących tam mężczyzn. Nikt jednak nie miał na sobie białej szpitalnej koszuli, w jaką odziany był Harry.

Chłopiec szedł pomiędzy wieloma duszami, w towarzystwie Liama, rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo znał.

\- Camila! - wykrzyknął Harry radośnie, dostrzegając swoją przyjaciółkę ze szpitala. Leżała w sali obok, również na onkologii. Zmarła na raka płuc, czego nikt się nie spodziewał, gdyż nawet nie paliła papierosów.

W tej chwili jednak śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział do niej jej chłopak i nie zwróciła uwagi na Harry'ego. Chłopiec patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, aż nie przypomniał sobie, że ona przecież nie może go zobaczyć. Kędzierzawy posmutniał odrobinę, co nie umknęło uwadze Liama, który ułożył pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się Harry, po prostu poczekaj na Louisa,wtedy będzie lepiej - powiedział Payne spokojnie, a chłopiec pokiwał delikatnie głową.

~*~

Więc Harry czekał.

Liam pokazał mu małe okienko w podłodze, przez któte loczek mógł patrzeć na to, co dzieje się na świecie, ale Harry całymi dniami patrzył jednak tylko w miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Louis. Jego dom, praca, sklep i każde inne miejsce, do którego zawitał jego ukochany. Harry uśmiechał się, patrząc na niego, jak się cieszy, złości, smuci, śmieje, czy chociażby śpi wtulony w poduszkę, lub rankiem chodzi po domu zaspany niczym zombie, z rozczochranymi od snu włosami. Dla Harry'ego Louis był piękny w każdym momencie i w każdej sytuacji, nie zależnie od wszystkiego.

~*~

Po wielu długich miesiącach coś się zmieniło. Nie chodzi tu o to, że Harry się postarzał, bo jako umarłego, jego to już nie dotyczyło....tu chodziło o Louisa. A dokładniej chłopaka, z którym się związał, a następnie wziął ślub i adoptowali dwójkę dzieci. Choć Harry cieszył się szczęściem Louisa, to nic nie mógł poradzić na ukłucie w jego nieśmiertelnym sercu, kiedy widział ich razem. I choć nie chciał tego przyznać, gdzieś w głębi czuł się zazdrosny. Bo to Styles chciał móc przytulać i całować Louisa, a także śmiać się razem z nim, lub móc pocieszyć go w trudnych chwilach. Nie chciał być tylko biernym obserwatorem, którego nikt nawet nie widzi. Bardzo tęsknił za Louisem, możliwością spojrzenia w jego piękne morskie oczy, przesunięcia palcami po tych puszystych karmelowych włosach, czy po prostu rozmową z nim o najbardziej błahych rzeczach. Tęsknił za ich wspólnymi wieczorami w łóżku Louisa, kiedy patrzyli przez okno w suficie na gwiazdy na niebie. Tęsknił za tym, kiedy w niedzielne poranki robili razem sałatkę owocową z dodatkiem ich ulubionych ciasteczek, a potem chichocząc karmili nią siebie nawzajem. Brakowało mu też ciepła i bliskości drugiej osoby, bo nie miał tu właściwie nikogo i tylko Liam czasem w ogóle z nim rozmawiał, a Harry czuł się tak bardzo samotny, jak to tylko możliwe. Styles naprawdę nie miał nic do Zayna, ale bał się, że przez niego straci miłość Louisa. Straci miłość jedynej osoby która kiedykolwiek mu ją dała, a tego po prostu by nie zniósł. Przecież nie chciał być samotny na wieki.  
Ale przecież to Harry był miłością życia Louisa...prawda? Harry starał się przekonać samego siebie do tej myśli.

~*~

-Liam? Dlaczego tu w niebie tylko ja mam szpitalną koszulę? - zapytał wieczny szesnastolatek swojego anioła stróża, który cierpliwie mu to wyjaśnił.

\- To dlatego, że w tym umarłeś, a póki nie będziesz widzialny dla innych, nie będziesz mógł mieć innych ubrań. - Harry zmarszczył brwi na lekką absurdalność tego faktu, ale pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

~*~

Louis miał wypadek i Harry to widział. Był świadkiem, kiedy samochód w którym siedzieli Louis z Zaynem wpada w poślizg, a samo auto wpada na słup podtrzymujący kable z elektrycznością. Obaj umarli i Harry był w szoku. Siedział na podłodze po turecku i po prostu patrzył w okienko szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie do końca świadomy tego co w ogóle widział. Jego ukochany miał wypadek, a kędzierzawy chłopiec był rozdarty. Przecież nie mógł cieszyć się śmiercią ukochanego, prawda? Ale wtedy pomyślał, że będą mogli być znów razem i...i naprawdę nie wiedział co myśleć.

~*~

\- Louis! Louis! LOUIS! - krzyczał Harry, cały poddenerwowany i podekscytowany widokiem Louisa tak blisko niego. Kędzierzawy nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu i ledwo zmusił się, by nie płakać ze szczęścia. - Louis! - powtórzył, widząc że chłopak go nie usłyszał. Chciał krzyknąć po raz kolejny, robiąc następny krok w jego kierunku, kiedy nagle stanął jak sparaliżowany, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. Do Louisa podszedł Zayn, obejmując go od tyłu i obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie czule. Harry nic nie rozumiał. Poczuł tylko, jak żołądek boleśnie mu się ściska, a w oczy kłują go łzy, lecz tym razem nie były one oznaką szczęścia.

\- Chodź Harry... - powiedział cicho Liam, który nie wiadomo skąd nagle się tam wziął i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie...nie... - wyszeptał, nadal patrząc jak tamta dwójka tuli się do siebie.

\- Harry...idziemy stąd. - powtórzył bardziej stanowczo anioł, ale Harry znów zaprzeczył i strzepując z ramienia dłoń stróża, podbiegł jak najbliżej Louisa.

-Louis! Lou! Kochanie! To ja, Harry! Proszę, proszę, proszę, zobacz mnie! Jestem tu, kocham cię! - Krzyczał chłopiec przez łzy, patrząc na Tomlinsona zrozpaczonym wzrokiem. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Louis już nie jest jego. - Proszę, błagam, kochanie, zobacz mnie.... - wyszlochał już ciszej, załamany opadając na kolana i spuścił głowę w dół, płacząc jak małe dziecko. - Nie chcę być sam... - wyszeptał, kompletnie rozbity wewnętrznie. Jego serce rozpadło się właśnie na miliony małych kawałeczków.

Liam nie mógł patrzeć jak Harry się męczy, jak rozpacza. Szybko podszedł do niego i z łatwością wziął go na ręce, czym prędzej odchodząc z załamanym Harrym w jak najodleglejsze miejsce.

~*~

-Już dobrze, mały? - zapytał delikatnie Liam, siedząc na podłodze, na przeciwko chłopca. Młodszy pokręcił jednak tylko przecząco głową, z całych sił próbując się znowu nie rozpłakać.

\- Dlaczego on mnie nie widzi? Dlaczego on jest z nim? Przecież on mnie kocha...ja go kocham... - mówił Harry cicho, drżącym głosem.

\- Wiem, że go kochasz, on na pewno ciebie też, ale Harry... - przerwał na chwilę anioł, by odpowiednio dobrać słowa. - ...Myślę, że on pokochał bardziej Zayna, a niżeli ciebie. - Powiedział, a Harry spuścił głowę, coraz bliższy płaczu. Liam westchnął i przyciągnął go do uścisku.

-Spokojnie Harry, spokojnie... - szeptał pocieszająco do Stylesa, który wtulił się w niego, znów roniąc łzy.  
Minęło dużo czasu, nim kędzierzawy się uspokoił. Liam na wszelki wypadek jednak nie wypuścił go jeszcze z objęć.

\- Harry...jesteś absolutnie pewien, że wśród żywych nie ma nikogo kto byłby w tobie zakochany? Ze wzajemnością? - zapytał anioł, choć znał odpowiedź.  
\- Nie, ja...w sierocińcu nie utrzymywałem z nikim żadnego kontaktu, Louis był moim pierwszym przyjacielem... - wyszeptał słabo nastolatek. Liam westchnął tylko, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, a jedynie tulił dalej chłopca do siebie, obejmując go opiekuńczo swoimi białymi skrzydłami.

~*~

Mijały miesiące, a Harry z każdym kolejnym dniem czuł się coraz bardziej pusty. Obserwował Louisa, miłość swojego życia i odnosił wrażenie, jakby jego serce jeszcze raz umarło. A może po prostu wróciło do właściciela? Bo to do Tomlinsona należało serce Harry'ego. Chłopiec oddał mu je całe już dawno temu, kiedy obaj jeszcze żyli. Sam jednak Harry czuł, że nie ma już nic, że jest jakiś...wyblaknięty. Już nawet nie płakał, po prostu egzystował bez żadnego możliwego do spełnienia celu.

~*~

Pewnego dnia poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Był bledszy niż duch może być, prawie nie czuł dotyku i właściwie ciężko było mu utrzymać równowagę, gdy szedł niebiańskimi ścieżkami, poszukując Liama.

Gdy odnalazł w końcu swojego stróża, opowiedział mu o swoich dziwnych objawach, a Liam zmarszczył brwi w zaniepokojeniu i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

\- Liam? Co mi jest? Ty to wiesz, prawda? - dopytywał chłopiec, nie uzyskując jednak odpowiedzi od anioła, który wzrok miał wbity w przestrzeń za nimi. - Nie mogę umrzeć drugi raz, tak? Więc wszystko będzie okej? - Harry dalej pytał mimo wszystko.

Liam jednak dalej nic nie powiedział, tylko złapał chłopca za dłoń i ostrożnie, by Harry przez swój brak równowagi się nie przewrócił, poprowadził go w jakiś bardziej ustronny kawałek otwartej przestrzeni.  
Usiedli obaj jak zwykle na podłodze, a Styles patrzył na anioła zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- Harry, miałem nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi tak szybko i chyba nawet łudziłem się, że to się w ogóle nie stanie, ale...ty znikasz.- Powiedział Liam na pozór spokojnie.

\- Jakto znikam? - zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi, lekko wystraszony.

Liam westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Ty po prostu...zamieniasz się w nicość. Niedługo...nie będzie cię. Prawie jakbyś nigdy nie istniał. - Anioł nie chciał mu tego mówić, ale czuł, że Harry powinien wiedzieć, zasłużył by być świadomym.

Harry wyglądał na załamanego, prawie jak w chwili, w której dowiedział się, że był chory na raka.

\- A-ale jak to...? - zapytał słabo Styles.

\- To dlatego, że...nie jesteś czyjąś miłością życia. - wyjaśnił Liam.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut między nimi panowało milczenie, aż do momentu, w którym Harry stał się lekko przezroczysty.

\- To...to już się dzieje, prawda? - Zapytał chłopiec, brzmiąc na kompletnie przerażonego.

Liam pokiwał wolno głową i usiadł za Harrym, przytulając go od tyłu.

\- Zamknij oczy, mały. Myśl o czymś przyjemnym. - Szepnął mu do ucha anioł, kołysząc delikatnie jego ciałem, by choć trochę go zrelaksować.

Roztrzęsiony Harry pokiwał głową, zaciskając oczy i wyobraził sobie piaszczystą plażę o zachodzie słońca. 

On i Louis leżeli tuż przy brzegu, tuląc się do siebie i chichocząc bez większego powodu. Harry wykreował w swoich myślach Louisa, który pochyla się nad nim do czułego pocałunku, a gdy ich usta się złączyły...Harry zniknął.

Nie było już tego drobnego, kruchego ciałka w ramionach Liama. Zamiast tego, w powietrzu pojawiły się tysiące drobnych, błękitnych kryształków, wznoszących się nad duszami, niczym najpiękniejsze bezdźwięczne fajerwerki.

I wtedy Liam rozpłakał się.

Rozpłakał się po raz pierwszy w swoim długim, anielskim życiu, bo kochał tego chłopca. Nikt, kto by go poznał, nie mógłby go nie kochać. Ale on kochał go bez wzajemności miłością zakazaną, wbrew zasadom. Miłością niemożliwą. Nawet jeśli teraz Harry nie istniał, to Liam wiedział, że w jego sercu zostanie już na zawsze, bez względu na wszystko.

~*~

Louis śmiał się radośnie z czegoś, co powiedział mulat i potarmosił go w czułym geście po jego czarnych jak smoła, ułożonych starannie włosach. Uśmiechnął się wesoło i chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy wtem przy nich pojawił się anioł. Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale uniósł kącik ust ku górze na przywitanie.

\- Ty jesteś Louis, prawda? - Zapytał brązowooki boski sługa, a Tomlinson skinął głową.

\- Tak, a ty kim jesteś? - zapytał odrobinę ciekawsko.

\- Nazywam się Liam. Jestem aniołem stróżem. - Na te słowa szatyn uniósł brwi.

\- Ale ja znam już swojego stróża. To Niall. - Oznajmił zdezorientowany Louis.

\- Jestem aniołem Harry'ego - dopowiedział Liam, patrząc uważnie na reakcję szatyna. Na twarzy Louisa od razu zagościł uśmiech.

\- Harry! Gdzie on jest? Chciałbym go zobaczyć. Miałem nadzieję spotkać go wcześniej, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie mam go szukać. - Powiedział podekscytowany Louis.

Twarz Liama nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Harry nie istnieje. Zamienił się w nicość. Ponieważ oddał swoje serce osobie, która nie właściwie się nim zajęła. Czekał na ciebie cały czas, ale ty nie zamierzałeś pokochać go wystarczająco, prawda? Tylko tyle chciałem powiedzieć. Czułem że powinieneś to wiedzieć. - Powiedział chłodno Liam.

Louis stał naprzeciwko niego, zszokowany, wdychając szybko powietrze do płuc , a Zayn natychmiast pojawił się przy nim, żeby go uspokoić.

Liam oddalił się bez słowa. Być może trochę go poniosło, ale chciał zrobić choć tak niewiele dla chłopca, którego pokochał.

Dla chłopca, który już nigdy się nie uśmiechnie.


End file.
